A computer device typically initiates frequent updates to data and/or data objects that are stored in memory of the device. Frequent data updates may include updates and modifications to database information, or updates to a file allocation table (FAT) for a computer device. A conventional storage device and/or memory that is implemented as flash memory does not modify or update data over existing data that is stored in the flash memory. For example, the data stored in a flash memory cell is not written over or modified, but rather is erased before additional data can be written to the flash memory cell. In addition, modified data is stored at a different memory location, and the memory location of the original data is subsequently marked as invalid. An additional process is then required to erase the invalid data.
Frequent data modification requests to a flash memory device comes with undesirable processing and overhead, such as the overhead to modify even one bit of database information. Typically, the entire database with the data modification is rewritten to free memory, the memory location of the previously stored database information is invalidated, and the memory location of the new database information is referenced for subsequent access. The previously stored database information that is invalidated is then erased. Frequent erase operations also utilize processing resources and consume power, and can cause wear on the flash memory device, thus reducing the reliability and longevity of the device that has a finite number of write-erase cycles.